Crimson Tears
by Saboku No Sakura
Summary: A young girl falls victim to the menacing eyes of Orochimaru. Everything starts when a sequents of love and hardship become reality. Love in the eyes of a girl has crimson hair and a mark of love. Sounds bad but it is good. R&R my first YEAH
1. Chapter 1

Crimson tears

Ok this is my first posted story. GaaEri. Thats me Erica cause I am totally obsessed with Gaara. Oh yeah duhhhh...I do NOT own Naruto just the thought of Gaara being real and mine. So BACK OFF!!.

R&R

Crimson Tears Chapter 1

Tears welled in her eyes as she stopped to watch the horror unfolding in front of her. He fell to the ground silently only yards away. He was always cold and cruel towards her but she couldn't help but love his beautiful aquamarine eyes and this unattended crimson hair. But now his aquamarine eyes were glazed over and his crimson hair seemed almost dull. Matted with mud from the rain that poured on the ninja all around.

She ran for his still form laying there, lifeless. He had been fighting Orachimaru for what seemed like hours, trying to prtect her and Suna from his true intentions. She had been trained by his sister and brother making her strong but not strong enough. Orachimaru had found out quite by accident this single kunouchi's ability. Now that he knew he wanted her power even more then ever before. Now that he had known he made many capture attempts from sending his ninja to making his own appearance.

The Kazekage assigned Gaara as her protector from the menacing man. She ran quicker thinking of this but it seemed he only got farther away. Finally reaching his pale body, she noticed a deep wound on his chest. The blood met with the earths mud as it seeped and gushed with force. She quickly began to heal the wound with a jutsu Sakura Haruno had taught her when Naruto cut himself with a kunai knife. Skin spread across the wound as it healed itself slowly but surely. Before she could wake the red haired man in front of her a high pitched hissing voice whispered in her ear.

"Do you really want to save him when you could have more power than him? I can give ou that. The power that would make an ANBU drop to his knees in terror" the man finished as he smiled to himself. He was taunting her. He seemed to always mick her. "What do you want with me?" the girl asked the man. Her voice cracked as she finished. She placed a hand on Gaara's chest as he stired alittle. "Not you but what lives inside of you." His cruel voice made her shiver. He let out a low laugh in mockery at her confusion. "My demon?" the kunouchi asked the snake like figure behind her. "Your demon? No...your child" Orachimaru laughed menacingly. Her head spinned and wirled. She began to feel sick. Gaara took her innocents with her acknowledgement. But only once and she was...pregnant.

Well I dont know how it is so please R&R no flames but give me ideas for more stories and I will write them for u all.


	2. Sasori's confusion

Crimson Tears

Summery:

"Do you really want to save him when you could have more power than him? I can give you that. The power that would make an ANBU drop to his knees in terror" the man finished as he smiled to himself. He was taunting her. He seemed to always mock her. "What do you want with me?" the girl asked the man. Her voice cracked as she finished. She placed a hand on Gaara's chest as he stired alittle. "Not you but what lives inside of you." His cruel voice made her shiver. He let out a low laugh in mockery at her confusion. "My demon?" the kunouchi asked the snake like figure behind her. "Your demon? No...your child" Orochimaru laughed menacingly. Her head spinned and wirled. She began to feel sick. Gaara took her innocents with her acknowledgement. But only once and she was...pregnant.

Beginning of story

Her heart beat faster at the thought of this. 'It isn't true, it can't be' thoughts raced her mind furiously as she begged her mind for an answer. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Her fury build up like an angry rhino. She whipped around, a kunai in one hand and a fist in the other. Before she even had a chance to touch him, he reached out with insance speed and grabbed her wrist rouchly. Throwing her body many yards away. She felt dead, useless to him now. He would awake healed and Orochimaru would have already have her either dead or cowaring at his feet. A memory came back to mind. The fisrt time she saw Gaara.

_Erica sat in a tree watching a small reunion below her take place. Three sand siblings had returned to Konoha on order of the Hokage. Gaara was most needed and Erica knew exactly why. Naruto had that stupid sheepish grin lodged on his face as his hand rubbed the back of his neck in stupidity. Temari, Gaara,s sister, was standing in front of a boy known as Shikamaru Nara. Kankuro, Gaara,s brother started a light conversation with Shino Aburame. Talking about having complete control over their objects of 'distruction' as they refured to them._

_"Erica, Erica come down here for a minute" the annoying blonde yelled at her motioning to jump from her haven. Appearing next to Naruto in a single hand sign, she gave him a 'What-the-fuck-do-you-want-now' look. "Erica this is Gaara. He is one of my friends" Naruto pretty much yelled. "He doesnt seem like the kind of man you would date Naruto. Besides...wait you have friends?" Erica asked sarcastically. It took Naruto a good two minutes before he had a reaction. "Hey wait a minute. I AM NOT GAY" Naruto blasted like a fog horn._

_Gaara stared interestingly at the female in front of him before Erica looked at him. _

_'What the hell is this guy looking at?'_

_**'He is thinking about how to bang you' **_

_'Shut the fuck up and go AWAY' Erica screamed mentally at her wolf demon._

_"Erica? Are you alright? Your face looked sickened for a second" Erica snapped back to reality to see her friend and present crush(not common I might add) Sasori. "Hi S-Sasori-san" Erica stuttered blushing. "Sasori quit playing around, we have to go yeah. Hello Erica my dear. How are you yeah?" Erica's heart stopped as she looked up at her all time crush and the two were partners to top it off. Sasori had sort red hair and a gentle face with a beautiful shade of red eyes and his partner, Deidara, had long blonde hair set in a ponytail with a large fraction placed over his left eye of two gleaming blue-green eyes. Talk about a bunch of hotties._

_"Would you like to go for a walk Erica-san yeah?" Deidara asked her with a charming smile. He had one hand outstretched to hers. Taking his hand with a blush, Naruto growled a little. You glanced at Naruto for a moment before saying "Where are you going?" Naruto asked loudly. Gaara looked at you before you drifted off in his eyes. They seemed sad and confused, lonely almost. You could by the glimmer that wasn't present in his. "Diedara, I just remembered Tsunade wanted to see me in her office for a mission" Erica remembered fakely. "That's Ok Erica-san we can walk tomorrow yeah. Anyways lets go Sasori we have art to discuss yeah" Deidera smiled politely before he kissed your hand goodbye. "Farewell for now Erica-san" Sasori gave you a small peck on the cheek before following his partner. _

Gaara opened his eyes to see Erica sitting next to him jerking away from Orochimaru. He had grabbed her by her wrists and yanked her up forcing her to her feet. Gaara was getting mad by her whines of pain and protest but he couldn't move. "L-let her go you bastard" Gaara whispered weakly. They both looked at Gaara, Erica in relief and plead and Orochimaru in surprise he was still alive and able to speak. Orochimaru looked at Erica then back to Gaara. He threwing her forcfully many yards away. She bounced and tumbling off the ground rolling and hitting every bone in her body as Gaara watched his lover be beaten to death. "I'll be back for you later my dear. You will crawl back to me for the power and for the sake of his child" Orochimaru hissed as he called his minions and left.

Gaara's face went pale as he stared at Erica with surprise. He couldn't look away, her hair mated from blood and the rain. Erica let out a cry for help. Temari and Shino quickly showed up to Gaara's aid. Erica's eyes quickly filled with tears as he watched her almost hurt as he was carried away to get help. She lay there in pain, telling that many of her bones were broken from the toss. A shadow hovered over Erica's limp muddy body. "come on my dear Erica-chan". It was Sasori and three others came quickly behind him. She noticed them all quickly. Itachi Uchiha, Deidara, and her best friend Theresa. "Sasori?" Erica whispered before fading away into a deep world of darkness.

"She needs medical help and fast yeah" Deidara yelled at Sasori. "I know god damn it. I can't lose you here my dear Vusile-san" he whispered to himself. He had fallen in love with the girl in his arms only weeks ago.

_Sasori sat on a bench in Konoha wondering about all of the feelings he had been having. So many had been rushing through his system that it almost scared him. Erica Vusile had seemed to have feelings for him, Deidara was making a mockery of his puppets and Itachi and Theresa did nothing but cling to eachother. Very bothersome._

_His thoughts were quickly put to a hold as the clearing of a throat caught his attention. Sasori snapped his head up to see the biggest reason for his sulking about. "H-hello Sasori-sama...may I...sit with you?" Erica stuttered slightly. His eyes made contact with hers. He had never noticed how beautiful her eyes were. Like the mid day sky on a cloudless day. They had a sparkle to them that made it so no one could just glance at them. Like magnets to the male eye. "Sasori-sama? Are you alright?" Erica asked tilting her head alittle to the side. His gaze broken as she moved. "Yes of coarse Erica-san" he smiled politely. _

_Sitting down next to him, she smiled at the sky making her skin look almost like it was shining. Without even thinking about it he reached out and cupped her left cheek in his right hand gently. Rubbing his thumb across her porcelline skin. A big shocker to her, her face surely showed it. His eyes bored into hers. "Your eyes are beautiful" he whispered as his face moved closer to hers until their noses almost touched. His hot breathe blew on her neck. "I am in love with you Erica-san" he gently breathed. His lips met gently on hers making a small gasp escape her lips. Before they knew it she gave in to the kiss and kissed back. Her hand crept its way into his unattended crimson hair, letting it run though her fingers._

_Erica was the one who broke the kiss for much needed air. A small growl escaped Sasori's lips for he wanted more of her distinct taste. "Sasori-sama? Could we...sit here for a while? I like the dark so I can see the stars" she stated her reason for wanting to remain in the small park. "Yes. Anything to please you Erica-san" he kissed her lightly on the forehead showing great affection. He pulled her closer to him. Erica tensed up a bit but relaxed as she lay her head on his broad shoulder._

_Both sat on the bench quietly watching the stars. It had been hours since the sun had gone down and Erica was now curled up on the bench, her head placed in his lap. "Erica-san we shou..." Sasori stopped as he looked down at a girl. A blonde girl who fell asleep peacefully in his lap. He scooped her up in his arms and took one last glance at the sky before heading to her house._

_Arriving at her small house, he retrieved the key from her pocket and opened the door with his back and kicking it closed lightly. "Now to find her bed" he thought to himself. He looked around the rom for a second before going up the stairs and taking a left in a room that seemed to be filled with weapons and scrolls. "wow. reminder: stay of her bad side" he said aloud with a small laugh. He placed her on the bed with extreme care. A small peaceful noise came from her as she turned to the side. He smiled down at her. Removing a small strand of hair from her eye, he covered her with her purple blanket. As he turned to leave he remembered something. He turned back around and gave her a small peck on the lips before he departed from the house._

**Well This Is It...chapter two. I will post chapter three ASAP. but dont rush me cause this chapter sorta sucks i think but I'll leave that to the readers. Next chapter: Gaara gets information on the child. Erica is in cridical condition after Orochimaru attempts to take her from the hospital**


End file.
